Mis sueños
by Inyel30
Summary: Son tres sueños , raros que e tenido .Todo es el colegio San Pablo. No hay amor aquí solo son mis sueños locos , así que no hay parejas, si eres territana o albertfan puedes leerlo , aunque les aconsejo a las albertfans que no lean los dos primeros capítulos porque contienen un poco de terry y candy , así no se sentirán heridas , yo se lo que se siente .
1. Los gorilas

**Estos son muchos sueños que tuve que me encantaron , soñé que yo era Candy , pero en fin voy a narrarlo como si fuera la verdadera Candy , tal vez varias líneas no tengan sentido y Candy tenga más amigas pero en fin es mi sueño y quise compartirlo con ustedes . **

**En fin aquí va mi sueño.**

**Los gorilas**

_No sabes, Candy. Dayanne ve a Neil seguido todo el tiempo después de clase, creo que tienen algo._ me decía muy animada Patty.

_Patty, creo que no deberíamos meternos en la vida de los demás_ le contesté, era la verdad Dayanne no era una chica muy buena y ni que decir de Neil pero aun así no era correcto meterse en su vida.

_Tienes razón, Candy. Pero imagínate que las hermanas lo descubrieran. ¿Como Dayanne puede verse a escondidas con Neil?

_Y ¿Que tiene de malo?_ le dije, inconscientemente solo las palabras brotaron de mi boca.

_Bueno, tengo ganas de dibujar a Neil con Dayanne _ me dijo riéndose .

_Suena bien _ le dije , sabia que no estaba bien burlarse de las relaciones de los demás , pero Dayanne nos molestaba todo el tiempo sobre todo a mi , al igual que Neil no tenía nada de malo dibujarlos de vez en cuando.

Arranqué una hoja de mi cuaderno de algebra _mi peor curso _ y empezamos a dibujar .

Lo dibujamos muy graciosos y empezamos a reír las dos, Annie que sentaba más lejos se dio cuenta que reíamos y nos miró con curiosidad.

_Señorita Andrey que están gracioso _ nos dijo la hermana Clide molesta, no me había acordado que seguíamos en clase .

_Nada hermana solo… _ agaché mi cabeza.

_Tienen un dibujo, hermana _escuché la voz de Eliza_ Candy lo esconde debajo de su carpeta.

_Señorita Candy, vacié su carpeta _dijo la hermana molesta.

Saqué algunos libros y deje el dibujo allí debajo de la carpeta, se que estaba mal ocultarlo pero que podía hacer.

La hermana miró debajo y saco el dibujo lo vio y dijo.

_No me parece nada gracioso._ dijo la hermana.

_¿Que fue lo que dibujo? , hermana_ preguntó Eliza.

_No importa, pero creo que son dos gorilas en una fiesta_ contestó la hermana.

Las niñas se rieron.

_En realidad son Neil y Dayanne casándose _murmuré y la hermana y las demás niñas me escucharon. Las niñas casi se mueren de la risa menos Eliza, la hermana y yo que no nos reíamos.

_Candice White – Andrey esta es una más de sus faltas _dijo la hermana muy molesta .

_Lo siento hermana _ dije _ lo siento, no volveré a hacer dibujos de Neil y Dayanne casándose.

En eso las niñas empezaron a reír más, si no fuera por la cara de la hermana ya me habría muerto de risa.

_Lo siento, yo también hermana _ oí decir a Patty _ yo le dije que lo hiciera.

_Señorita O ´Brian no lo creo de usted_dijo la hermana.

_Ella no hizo nada _ dije yo para que no gritaran a Patty .

_Candy no es cierto tu sabes que yo lo dije.

_Si es cierto _ dije _ Pero ella no me dijo que los dibujara como gorilas.

_Basta , señorita Andrey _ vaya al despacho de la hermana Grey .

_¡Pero! ¿Qué?_ dije casi gritando pero luego recordé que lo merecía _ es decir ay que mal.

La hermana Clide me acompaño.

Me dirigía al despacho de la hermana Grey _ o como Terry la llamaba en secreto la hermana "Grr"_ no era la primera vez que iba creo que era la tercera o la cuarta, recuerdo que también me mandaron a su despacho por cantar canciones tontas y burlonas , una de las canciones era burlándose de Terry Grandchester , cada vez que recuerdo la letra o la canto sola me mato de la risa .

La hermana Clide tocó la puerta.

_Adelante _dijo la hermana.

En el despacho de la hermana Grr también estaba Terry , me hice la que no me agradaba este hecho .

_¿Que paso?_ preguntó la hermana Grey .

_Estaba haciendo dibujitos en clase_ contestó la herma Clide .

_¿Dibujos de que señorita Andrey?

Agaché mi cabeza.

_De Dayanne y Neil casándose dibujados como gorilas _dije avergonzada.

En ese momento escuche a Terry reírse mucho parecía que se iba a ahogar, me daba ganas de reír a mi también pero solo me sonrojé y sonreí con la cabeza aun agachada.

_Señorita, Andrey cuantas veces tengo que decirle que no dibuje coas que no son ciertas _dijo la hermana Grey.

_Pero hermana tal vez eso pasé, Neil y Dayanne…_dije

_¿Que señorita Andrey? _ insistió la Grr.

_Se ven a escondidas._

_Y ¿por eso son gorilas?_ dijo la Grrr

Terry empezó a reírse fuerte y yo no aguante más empecé a reírme yo también.

_¡Ya basta!, señor Grandchester retírese luego hablaré con usted _la hermana estaba molesta .

Terry salió del despacho aun riéndose y cuando pasó junto a mi se rio más fuerte.

Luego la hermana Grey hablo conmigo sobre sus aburridas cosas y me fui. Terry estaba cerca de la puerta cuando salí.

_ Tarzan pecosa, casi me muero en el despacho _ dijo reindose.

_Eres muy malo me contagiaste _ dije haciendo le un puño.

_Ese es tu problema.

_Como no me voy a reír si parece que te estas ahogando cuando te ríes _ en realidad no era verdad su risa era hermosa.

_Parece que no aprendiste la lección.

_ ¿De hablas?

_La vez pasada viniste también por escribir canciones en clase.

_¿Quien te dijo?

_Lo oí por ahí.

_Seguro te contaron que escribí sobre las caderas de Stear y de que metiste tu caballo en el salón de clase, la hermana vino y le lanzaste un pollo.

_No me habían contado eso _ dijo riéndose.

El empezó a reírse mucho, y pensé en el poco sentido que habían tenido las palabras que acababa de decir. Y reí yo también.

_¡Terry Grandchester a mi oficina! _ gritó la hermana.

_Si que me has hecho reír _ dijo Terry dirigiéndose al despacho de la hermana.

Esa no era la primera vez que lo hacia reír tanto una vez, lo hice reír tanto que lo hice escupir el jugo que bebía, se veía tan lindo.


	2. Cosas extrañas

**Cosas extrañas**

Otro día Annie y yo estábamos en el baño de niñas y vino la famosa Dayanne.

_Oye Monita, me contaron lo que hiciste.

_Candy_ dijo Annie preocupada.

_¿ Es que porque te ves a escondidas con Neil? _ dije

_¿Te molesta? Acaso estas celosa.

_Noo , si Neil es tremendo feo .

_Oye, estas hablando de mi novio .

_Yo no tengo la culpa.

_¡Ahora sí!_ dijo levantando su puño para golpearme o como decíamos Patty y yo "ya le dio su ataque ".

_¡Hermana! _gritó Annie.

La hermana vino y llevó a Dayanne al despacho de la hermana Grey. Seguí arreglándome en el baño porque iba a ver a Terry ya habían terminado las clases.

Fui corriendo a ver a Terry, me gustaba mucho pero no podía dejar que el se entere.

Lo vi otra vez en el mismo lugar de siempre y empezamos a jugar ¿que prefieres?.

_¿Que prefieres? casarte con Neil o beber petróleo _ me preguntó.

_Que asco, Beber petróleo.

_Tu turno.

_¿Que prefieres? Echarte perfume de cerdo cada vez que vas a la calle o bailar y cantar la macarena en ropa interior todos los días de 4:30 de la mañana hasta las 10:30 de la noche.

_Tu quieres que elija la segunda verdad.

_¡No! ¿Cómo crees?

_¡Ay vamos! La segunda.

_En serio yo elegiría la primera.

_No te querría tanto como ahora si olieras a cerdo.

_Claro es obvio y si, si escojo la segunda opción.

_Sí.

_Mañoso.

Teníamos este tipo de conversaciones muy seguido.


	3. Las caderas de Stear

**Las Caderas de Stear**

Saben por qué empecé a burlarme de las caderas de Stear bueno un día Stear , Archie y yo estábamos en el colegio , yo había ido a su habitación . Y vi un disco de Hips´s Rock (el rock de las caderas) en el piso.

_Ponlo_ le dije a Archie.

_No, ese grupo es malísimo _me dijo.

_Entonces ¿Por qué compraron ese disco?

_Creímos que su música era buena _ dijo Stear. Mientras giraba los tornillos de alguno de sus inventos.

_Aun, así quiero escucharlo.

_No Candy, escuchanos si escuchas eso dejaras de ser como te conocemos _dijo Stear .

_Quiero escucharlo , por favor. Tengo curiosidad .

_Candy esta es tu ultima oportunidad , luego no digas que te no advertimos .

_Ya .

Archie puso el disco en el aparato y empezó a sonar una música no tan mala y empezó a sonar la letra con una voz que parecía que el chico que la cantaba estaba borracho.

**Baby , moves your hips , hips **

**Award will give chips , chips .**

**I am your peer , peer **

**And my peer is my beer .**

**Don´t get my wrong **

**But I have don't money **

**I am a drunk **

**And I am bored **

**Baby ,move your hips hips hips hips .**

Traducción:

Nena, mueve tus caderas, caderas

De premio te daré papas fritas, papas fritas

Tú eres mi par, par

Y mi par es mi cerveza

No me entiendas mal

Pero no tengo dinero

Y soy un borracho

Nena, mueve tus caderas, caderas, caderas, caderas.

_Muévelas, Stear. _le dije

Stear y Archie se rieron.

_No, Candy._ dijo Stear riéndose.

_Muévelas, Stear.

_Pero si Archie lo hace conmigo_ dijo Stear.

Me reí.

_No Stear.

_Ya, los dos pueden mover las caderas.

Entonces Stear empezó a moverse y a bailar al compas de la música sacudiendo las caderas, Archie hizo el ademan que iba a bailar pero no lo hizo.

Stear no se dio cuenta y siguió bailando, mientras yo me mataba de la risa. No iba a ser tan mala de avisarle que el era el único que lo hacia y arruinarle su momento.

Archie se tapaba la boca para no reírse.

_Sigue moviendo las caderas _ dijo Archie por lo que Stear vio que Archie no bailaba, Stear dejo de bailar y se sonrojo mucho mientras Archie y yo reíamos.

_Ya me morí _ dije riéndome.

_Necesito agua _ dijo Archie riéndose bastante.

Archie agarro el agua mientras la bebía volteo a ver a Stear y escupió toda el agua, siguió riéndose.

_Que asco _ dije yo.

Desde ahí siempre molestamos a Stear con eso. Sobre todo Archie lo hace. Prometí no contárselo a nadie, pero se lo conté a Terry y se que el sabe guardar secretos.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutando leyendo como yo escribiéndolo.**


End file.
